Anchors
by onelastchapter
Summary: Lyall Lupin is impossible. Hope Howell is a contradiction. They're possibly completely and utterly infatuated. That is, possibly. Remus Lupin is also possibly the source of all their problems. The problem with that- he's their son.


**A/N: chaser 2 for the Appleby Arrows**

**(word) flood**

**(word) crimson**

**(quote) "I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it." Charles M. Schulz**

**1959-lyall Lupin and hope Howell get marred**

* * *

><p>Hope and Lyall<p>

Forever and Never

.

Lace covered her arms and neck, sweeping behind her in a trail of white and gold. Hope Howell didn't have a perfect life. She didn't believe in perfection nor purity. She was what one might consider inquisitive. Others would call her cynical. Either way, Hope was to become a Lupin.

She was walking to the music.

.

_One foot, two foot._

_._

It wasn't the best day of her life when Lyall proposed.

No. The best day of her existence, so far, was the days they spent inside. They had already bought their dream home in the countryside. The days leading to their wedding were spent in a frantic haze - but not the days before.

.

_Left, right._

_._

Two months ago, Hope sat in the tall grass surrounding their home with Lyall's head in her lap. He looked her in the eye. So serious and so in love.

He was hopeful, full of wishful thinking and then he loved her.

He was the mix of the impossible.

Impossible Lyall Lupin.

He just looked at her. Hope broke the contact, instead she looked over the meadows. But he was still looking at her with those impossibly hopeful eyes.

Maybe, Hope could love him too.

.

_Next foot, first foot._

_._

It was so silent, she thought he hadn't heard her. "I don't want kids."

Whispering it out to the world on a dark night, for all the stars to witness, Hope confessed. They curled up on the porch together, two days till the wedding. He was so accepting, he even told her a secret.

Hope had to respond, he would know in time anyway. It felt so good to say it. Lyall, however, didn't feel the same way.

She didn't get why it was such a big deal.

Lyall thought she was joking.

He yelled, She screamed.

.

_First foot, left foot._

_._

Then he came back. The impossible Lyall came back. He looked at her with those eyes that loved her.

She looked at him too, trying to forget their loud voices, raised last night - to drown the other out.

Her own eyes met his. They weren't filled with love, hope, or even desire. They were simply eyes. Eyes with a function - to see.

She saw herself. She saw the world. then, she saw him.

Nothing was good but nothing was bad either.

"Okay."

.

_Second foot, right foot._

.

They had another one of those moments. His hopeful eyes capturing her own again, asking her the impossible question.

Hope Howell didn't plan to get married. She didn't even know where their relationship was heading. Those eyes though - capturing her, locking her in a room with no door. They were happy, lively, and good.

Those eyes of Lyall Lupin had the innate ability to hope.

Hope wasn't going to be the one to break that hope. Somewhere, she knew he had had his hope broken down before. He would be able to build it back up of course.

Perhaps, his gentile state was just another one of Hope's excuses.

Perhaps, Hope loved him.

Perhaps but unlikely. Hope didn't even know how to love.

.

_First vow, second vow_

.

And suddenly, they were married.

* * *

><p>Hope didn't want kids. She didn't want a son. Somehow, she found herself pregnant.<p>

She cried for a total of ten agonizing minuets. Ten minuets of morning for any impossible career she could have had.

.

Promises here, promises gone.

.

Hope ran as fast as she could. Flying down the stairs and out the door, Lyall followed behind her. They sprinted at a breakneck pace until they reached the edge of their property. From there on they apparated to the near by woods.

Searching, muggle style, for the boy who meant everything.

.

don't hope

.

He was only four. Four years of life which led to a broken body of a bloody child. Lyall and she had split up to find him. Lyall didn't see but Hope did. She sent up red sparks into the night sky but there were eleven seconds exactly where Remus' head turned to his side.

Remus, poor Remus, lapped up his own human blood That pooled by his previously injured head. Hope watched his skin slowly heal, the broken skin stitching it's self back together.

Lyall found her throwing up, crying.

Her son, who she didn't even want but loved, was a monster.

.

_One day, two days_

.

Lyall's eyes weren't hopeful. They were kind and good but _tired_. Hope knew her eyes looked the same. Except Hope knew her eyes didn't contain the same goodness. Either way, she hoped that Remus wouldn't notice their states.

He was too young.

His eye's were too hopeful.

His eye's still saw love in their own.

Love that was being sapped out.

.

_Three days, four weeks_

_._

Remus preformed magic. He was good too. Gifted really, but what were they to do?

.

_One hour, Two years_

.

Lyall smiled when Remus came back from primary school. Hope tried to smile too. sometimes she did and sometimes she didn't. Remus understood, he knew why she didn't smile and took her halfhearted greeting's in stride.

He really was a strong boy.

He smiled for her knowing he would never receive a proper one in return.

.

_eleven o'clock, first year_

.

She didn't want him.

Though she loved him.

She wanted to put him down. It would have been better for them all.

Though she couldn't pull the trigger or utter the spell.

She wanted to crush that prevalent hope of his.

Though she clung to that hope like a lifeline. She _needed_ that hope.

She wanted to protect him.

Though life didn't work out that way.

.

_love, love, love_

.

Hope and Lyall and Remus

forever and never

.


End file.
